Forbidden
by Nooka
Summary: Just a little something I wrote. It's my first romance fic. WARNING RemusSirius. Just light fluff.


Hi all! Nooka here with _another_ Harry Potter fic. This is my first romance fic so I apologise in advance if it's rubbish and a bit short.

It's a Remus/Sirius fic so no Homophobes welcome.

Please don't hurt me! I'm allergic to pain!

Disclaimer (Blinks) Ok fine. Idontownem.

Notes

_Thoughts_

Ok everyone comfy? Good well here goes!!

* * *

Sirius sighed and stared out of the window. The stars were out, keeping the setting moon company in the lightening icy sky.

The moon.

Sirius swallowed and turned his gaze back to the top of his bed. _Why does everything remind me of him?_ He reached out for his watch and squinted at its face. 5am. Sirius stretched and got out of bed, shivering in the icy October dawn. There would be no more sleep for him now, not with the thoughts swirling around and consuming him. He stumbled past the warm beds, cradling their sleeping occupants, and down to the common room.

The fire had long since burned out, but the warmth remained. Dawn spread her light, chasing away the night's shadows. _But not my shadows. _Thought Sirius grimly. He crossed the room and sat in one of the chairs nearest the silent fire folding his legs under him to keep them warm. _The last thing I need is numb feet._ He thought with a wry smile.

Sirius yawned and leaned back into the chair, his eyes now on the grate. _If only I could tell him. _He frowned. _If only I could stop being such a coward and tell him how I feel. _He sighed and ran his fingers through his raven black hair. _God this hurts. I need to tell someone. Tell him._ Sirius tapped his fingers against the arm of the chair. _What would I say? That I want him so badly that it's tearing me apart? That every time I see him I have to hold myself back from kissing him there and then? _Sirius wiped his tears away angrily. _Oh great. Now I'm going all mushy like a girl. _He rested his head in his right hand, biting his lip. _What if he pushes me away and won't have anything to do with me? Is it really worth our friendship?_

"You know it's more interesting looking at a fire than an empty grate Padfoot." Sirius jumped and looked up. He put on a smile.

"I didn't hear you coming Moony."

Remus grinned. "Obviously." He sat down opposite Sirius. _Why did James send me to talk to him? Surely he would. They always tell each other everything. _"So what're you doing up at 6 in the morning staring into a load of ashes?" he asked, hoping to distract his thoughts.

Sirius shrugged. "Couldn't sleep. You?"

"Same." He frowned as Sirius looked back into the grate. "Want to tell me why?"

"Not particularly." Sirius muttered.

The two lapsed into silence. Remus studied Sirius _He hasn't slept properly in ages and he's avoiding me. _Remus' eyes widened _I hope he doesn't know how I feel about him!_

Remus cleared his throat and picked up where they left off. "Are you sure? You can tell me anything Padfoot."

Sirius shook his head. "Not this Moony."

Remus frowned _What on earth is up with him. _He got up and sat on the arm of Sirius' chair, resting his arms on one of the wings. "C'mon Padfoot tell old Moony. Your secret's safe with me."

Sirius turned around and glared. "You're really annoying sometimes, you know. Can't I just keep this to myself?"

Remus sent Sirius a concerned look. He hardly ever lost his temper. "No." Remus said firmly. "Whatever's up with you it's eating you alive. You've taken to avoiding us and we're really worried about you. Prongs especially."

Sirius looked up at Remus, his eyes tracing his features. He stood up and Remus followed suit. Sirius looked down and looked back up. "You want to know what's up?" he took a step towards Remus who nodded and swallowed. _He's getting too close. I hope I don't do anything stupid! Move Moony! Why aren't I moving? _They were now almost touching. Sirius reached out and brushed some brown hair out of Remus' hazel eyes. He leaned in and brushed his lip against Remus'. Sirius pulled back quickly and looked away blushing. _Shit! Why did I do that!? _He headed to the entrance hole but a hand grabbed his wrist and pulled him back. Blue eyes met hazel. Remus smiled and wrapped his arms around Sirius' waist.

"I was just getting into that." he whispered in Sirius' ear.

Sirius smiled. "Then allow me to finish." He whispered back.

From the stairs James Potter smiled, hidden under his invisibility cloak. _Mission accomplished_. He turned and went back to his bed leaving Sirius and Remus locked in a passionate embrace.

* * *

Short and sweet. Hope you enjoyed it. Please drop me a review (shakes tin) it feeds my muse.

Nooka.


End file.
